exilesofedvensfallfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Avo the Maker
Is the Battle of the Tides the fight where Elena is taken? That's the fight I want Melchior to have led, but I didn't know if it had a name or not. Dan Siew the Asian 22:27, January 26, 2011 (UTC) --- The Battle of the Tides is a massive invasion during which Strom forces, which were previously unknown, invaded Edvensfall proper. The Elven Capital Alkar'are was sacked and most of the Elven villages in the east were destroyed. Leading that would make your character pretty important and influential. After the initial invasion, the San'lyn leaves its keep for the first time in MILLENIA to help save their homeland. Only 2 detatchements leave - a party of Blood Knights and a group of Dawnrangers. All return except for Alexandros, and they are never seen by other surviving forces. Currently, the event in which Elena and other San'lyn members are attacked does not have a name. It is important to note that this is an extremely small scouting group (6 members likely), and that the San'lyn have NEVER been outside of their Halls since the battle. They are captured by SLAVERS during the night, and most die en route to Might's Breach, only Elena lives. It happens at IBELIS RIDGE. While I love the potential drama, it is noteworthy that Alexandros would WTFPWN Melchior immediately if he had ANYTHING to do with Elena's death - considering his LIFE'S PURPOSE is to hunt said people down. --- Would you like me to rename and slightly move THAR'DALAH northwards so it can actually serve a purpose as your people's home? I already have a plan for the area - we fight Lotus Ravenmoore! :D --- Okay, that clears things up a bit. I was admittedly afraid of potential WTFPWNage. A few more questions. Though Strom forces are unknown during the Battle of the Tides, are they still a great enough force to enslave entire (albeit small) city? Also, when does the Battle of the Tides occur, relative to the present? Also, enlighten me as to what happens in Thar'Dalah. Can this plan to fight Lotus still work if the city is hidden in the mountains? That's an important part of the sequence of events leading up to Melchior's mother's fate. -- Dan Siew the Asian 23:09, January 26, 2011 (UTC) --- The Elves, complacent in their golden age (fourth age) weren't exactly dying to go explore the wastelands. They were caught totally by surprise and the whole situation was a recipe for disaster anyway. It happened maybe 30-80 years ago. Strom is basically a fuckload of small tribes to the southeast of Edvensfall, from the wasteland/desert. They are united by descendants of KING DAELIN (the guy who invaded in the 2nd age) who was exiled from Varros. He has manipulated the tribes into serving under his rule. They are, for the most part, ignorant savages under the control of about 20 people - your character is evidently one of them. There are a lot of tribals. Not as many as there are Elvenhan, but all of them can fight and they could certainly destroy all non Arylia/Vaeli settlements. In fact, they are getting ready to. Actually, there is an empty spot I've been itching to fill, how about juest east of the bandit camp, south of Kor? :p --- The location of Dai'kober (Melchior's hometown) should be close to Northeron - essentially bordering it - and preferably relatively close to Strom. As Melchior is young, I don't know how far back he should be involved. This begs the question: how long exactly do elves live? Essentially, I've set it up that the battle that Melchior leads is very recent, though this of course can change. I'd just have to figure out what he would be doing for 30-80 years. -- Dan Siew the Asian 00:12, January 27, 2011 (UTC) --- Why not make it Raeslyn? I have no lore for that area anyway and it can easily be done. :p For some reason, I never posted the updated shit...Elves live 300-99 years on average, though several millenia is not unheard of. Arylian: 300-900 Daegon'hai: 300-500 (corruption shortens lifespan) Vaelien: 90-120 Strom: 45-50 San'lyn: 5,000+ Half-Elves: 110-200 --- Raeslyn would be just fine :) And if elves live that long, I'm sure Melchior and occupy himself for 30 years. -- Dan Siew the Asian 03:28, January 27, 2011 (UTC) --- Okay, slight problem. Alkar'are was taken by Strom before Dai'kober. Which means that we need a new major engagement for Melchior to fight and lead and earn renown in, since the Battle of the Tides has already occured. I redid the map ever so slightly, and have made some suitable locations possible for said engagements, as well as fleshing some areas out and adding things. Bear with me, my man. :) Also, I've decided that EVERYONE gets a precursor artifact! Yay! --- No problem at all. That actually helps a bit, because I was still racking my brain as to why Melchior would sit on his ass for several decades after leaving Strom. This way, said engagements can occur close to present. Just tell me what battle to lead, and I'll lead it. Also, *puppy eyes* Precursor... artifact? :D -- Dan Siew the Asian 13:10, January 28, 2011 (UTC) --- Precursors. The gods who made thw world and gave each world a guardian. Ours was Avo, his wife Edvens shared his power, though she was mortal. Artifacts, yes. There are seven A sword - lost, but it power remains and was imbued within Xavius the Shadowrender A Bow - Avo's Grace, held within the Crimson Hall 5 more! :D You will probably get a bow-staff or robe or some glorious shit. --- Glorious indeed. -- Dan Siew the Asian 19:07, January 28, 2011 (UTC) --- Populations: Arylia: 90,000+ (only about 25,000 can fight - The Elven homeland has most (70%) of the population centres) Vaeli: 16,000+ (dwindling) Strom: 60,000 (55,000 are tribals) Daegon'hai: 3500+ (Only one is left) Dai'kober: 1500+ (population of about 600 remains) San'lyn: 150+ (is nonexistent until reestablished) Obviously, I have no idea how well these numbers stack up, but Strom and Arylia are obviously the largest factions, given that the Elven homeland is roughly twice the size of what we even see, and Strom has villages scattered to the southeast and all over the Shadowlands. Vaeli is slowly whittliing away, the Daegon'hai were once fairly powerful but have been wiped out, and the Dai'kober expanded but, given their proximity to the wastelands, and the fact that there would be few of them leads me to believe they would be fairly small. Of course, if we want larger populations, the map will need to be expanded. --- Out of curiosity, how big IS the map? It looks like a large country or small continent. -- Dan Siew the Asian 20:35, January 29, 2011 (UTC) --- It's a continent or "realm" - our map is roughly 1/2 of Edvensfall, the largest of the 3 realms of Arcadia, the world itself. Varros is FAR to the southeast, on the other side of the wasteland, and past a mountain range, which is separated by an ocean, and is mostly desert, and a distant land to the northeast, which is Evereve. In concept, the land seen on the map is supposed to be about as large as pennsylvania. Arylia goes south a way more, and the wasteland is about double the size east and south as is seen. Evereve is ...yeah. --- Hey, is it alright if I change the date of the Dai'kober Raid to 1185 or thereabouts? -- Dan Siew the Asian 17:55, February 11, 2011 (UTC) --- Is five years enough to make a reputation, earn a rank, and become fully indoctrinated? Melchior would be quite young. --- That does seem fast. However, the deal that Melchior struck up with Strom is time-based, so it shouldn't be outlandish. Perhaps it would better if he rised not all the way to general, but to a lesser rank? If he served as some sort of special officer, he could still gain a certain amount of fame. --- Absolutely, Dan Siew. I don't want to fuck up your character, I just want to keep things consistent. And keep our characters fairly badass. --- 8D Cool. I just want to make sure that I don't destroy the entire spacetime continuum of Edvensfall. Speaking of Dan Siew, last time I checked, Alexandros' page still mentions Dan Siew.